Purgatory
by bicciesedits
Summary: a multifandom fanfic, containing: supernatural, doctor who
1. Chapter 1

ONE

The snow fell onto the deep black '67 impala left between two dark oak trees, lent over it like white wedding arches. three low, gruff voices could be herd in the distance, the snow crumpling under their heavy footsteps. in front was a man with angelically perfect features, dressed in a long beige trench coat covering the messy looking suit with a undone tie. his scruffy black hair faded well into his stubble that never seemed to grow or need shaving away. he spoke to the man to his right in his gravely, strangely addictive voice. The man in question was around the same hight, possibly a little taller. A brown leather coat rested over his black t-shirt and blue denim jeans, slightly hiding the chain of the demonic looking pendant he wore around his neck. opposite him stood his brother, who was noticeably shorter than the other two and had long, Luke skywalker-esk brown hair. blue denim seemed to be his passion as it was the theme of his jacket and jeans, of witch where tucked into his boots. All three of the men walked towards the car, talking and laughing about a past "hunt" as they called it. As they approached the car, the atmosphere shifted dramatically: prompting the man ahead to pull a large dagger out. after a few moments of standing waiting, a blue cylindrical beacon formed before them: leaving a man and woman stood before them. they looked at the three strangely before approaching them, the man walking up to the first man. "hello" he said in his gravelly voice " I'm casstiel ... this is Sam and dean Winchester. who might you be", as he said this he took a better grip of his dagger. The man, dressed in a long black trench coat, looked into his eyes, "my name is charlie ... this is Clair. We're ... we're not from around here, although we know who you are. cass, the fallen angel." cass looked at the man strangely before attempting to plunge the dagger into him, his face turned to pure shock when charlie grabbed his wrist and forced the knife out of his hand. "please don't ... we want to help you. luci is out of the cage, or so we hear, surely you can't be turning help away from that". he smiled as dean walked forward, and shaked his hand, both looking happy. "hey man ... how you been. god damn its been what ... ten, eleven years"."yeah dean ... twelve actually. we've been good ... hunting as usual you know", they both laugh as dean turns and explains that their old friends from a giant Lycan hunt a few years back when john was still around ... and not dead.


	2. Chapter 2

TWELVE YEARS PRIOR; SUTTON VALENCE, ENGLAND :

He stood there, watching...waiting. clair walked over to him and sat on the hood of their dodge '74, handing Charlie a coffee. he was a larger guy, he wore a black leather jacket with black jeans. He wore a black acdc shirt, A brown holster was attached to his right side, it was a weird size obviously meant for a custom weapon. his died brown hair flowed down over his forehead and blackened shades like curtains. his abnormally large hands were covered by his black leather gloves clearly meant for knife fights. Clair was dressed in similar attire, she had a plain black shirt on with slight damage to the shoulders. she had black boots that came up to her ankle and a black gothic choker around her neck. a large strap across her chest held her hunting rifle to her back.

Charlie pulled an emf meter from his pocket and tapped it, "wheres our next lead Clair". She looked over to him and put her coffee on the hood, "the school want us, apparently somethings been going on. I told them we'd check it out". Charlie immediately smirked and jumped into the car, swiftly followed by Clair. The engine roared to life as the album begun, charlie reversed out of the Greggs parking lot and sped off down the park wood road.

The barrier opened as they pulled up, clearly, they were expected. Students were lined up along the pavement lining the entrance road, being counted tirelessly by teachers (some of which they recognised). The head of administration was waiting for them as they pulled onto the only free bi of curb available, forcing multiple students to budge away from the car. As they both stepped out the students went eerily quiet, staring at them. they shook it off and approached the head, Charlie decided to start, "hello sir, I'm Charlie this is Clair. were the...", an awkward pause followed, "pest control you hired". the man looks at him suspiciously, his eyes forming little daggers. "please", he spoke with an extremely stereotypical British accent "two of my staff are already dead, now a student. please just deal with the problem, Mr owen". Charlie nodded to the man as he scurried away, Clair turned and looked at him, "what we looking at here then". Charlie put his glasses on and started walking down to the canteen with her, "type five most likely, not the worst weve ever seen but still not the best. give sandy a ring and see what she can get together, were gonna need her on this one". Clair nodded and pulled out her phone, giving sandy a ring. once they were in the canteen they moved some tables and set up a small flashing device in the centre of the room. it beeped slowly, flashing red. "that means were fine, that turns green... yell as loud as you can", Carrie looked at him as he began to walk off. "where are you going then". he mumbled something under his breath, "what" , she yelled slightly louder. "i need my books, they're still in the library. back in two ticks". he walked out the fire doors and up towards the English block.

a few moments later he returned with a pile of books, and his gun in his hand. "clair, come here would ya". she ran over to him, pulling her gun out aswell just as the light turned green. " if you see a shadow, shoot it. its worse than i thought" , he looked genuinely scared, "its a type twelve". they both knew what that meant, actual daemon, the room began to creek around them as a humanoid figure appeared in front of them. once it formed it began to talk with a gurgled voice, "ive killed so many at this place, boy. why dont you and your friend join them, you can be together forever". charlie smiled along with clair, they both pulled back the hammer on there guns and aimed at the creature, charlie said the chant, "ire in gehennam" (latin for go to hell) and fired, the green plasma tore through it like snow. the creature fell to the floor screaming demonically, charlie walked over and stood above it " videre in inferno, motherfucker", he blasted it in the head, causing the creature to fall completely and sink into the flooring.

they both walked out to meet the headmaster who was waiting for them, "jobs done, weve gotta run so wire the money to me", he kept walking but suddenly turned back to face the man, "i will be back if its not paid, i don't just expel the things". the man had a look of pure fear on his face as he pulled out his phone to immediately sent the money. Charlie and Clair got back into the car and slowly drove past the kids who were being taken back inside. on the way back they picked sandy up and took off towards the countryside town of Headcorn, they had had another call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell, the Nether Realm:**

The blood red tie she wore contrasted against her pitch black suit, illuminated by the blazing rock cliffs flowing with crimson lava. Her scruffy, long black empty expanse of hair rested upon her shoulders and over one side of her soft face. two Deep black eyes pierced the souls of those she looked at, mostly before there imminent demise. Fat and short, the king of the domain stood behind her, sweating profusely in his oversized black suit. Luci's voice was soft but strangely aged for such an angelic looking woman: "Crowley ... nice of you to visit", the man tilted his head at her.

 **California, United States Of America :**

Thedeep black impala pulled up outside a old shop named "huntingexpress" with a hiss, the breaks squeaking under the pressure of theupgrades. All of them got out and slammed the heavy metallic doors against thebodywork as the car locked, causing the entire car to rock a little. Dean andcharlie approached the counter and spoke to the southern looking man whoimmediately seemed to recognise them all and ushered them out back, Dean andCharlie immediately followed but the others were sceptical. The man turned tothem all and stroked his thin beard as a large smile formed, prompting themboth to hug and laugh, charlie simply smiled. When the group seemed to lookawkward the man approached them and looked about, "hey ... I'm bobby ... bobbysinger.", it was clear he was southern american, even with his gruff tone,"I'm a hunter, like the Winchesters and charlie", he smiled and puthis gun on his back. "i take it there's work then boys ... that seems tobe why you always contact me". charlie smiled back at bobby and looked athim, "its about what we deem a threat ... we've found something that canhelp us but, there not exactly human". Bobby rolled his eyes at this andlooked suspiciously at him, "well ... nothing new i suppose, we've workedwith demons before. whats this ones name". "it's not exactly ademon" , Charlie was clearly being careful what he told singer, "itsa group of superhuman entities from legend ... the leader offered to help usthrough the apocalypse.", bobby nodded and agreed to go with them butwanted to meet them there so he said his farewells and walked over to hisbattle worn jeep and drove off as it exhaled gallons of smoke from the had a quiet word with dean before the all got back in the impala and droveoff down the highway, AC/DC blasting from the radio with the whole crew singing along as the sundipped below the horizon and they headed for charlies house.


	4. Chapter 4

the bedroom door was wide open, inviting her in as all the others where asleep. Clair Walked in, all the lights where off and all that was visible was the three empty walls. The lights came on but was dimmer than she expected, she walked in and locked the door. She began to undo her belt to get into her night clothes as the room filled with a chill, and the tables in the room shifted a little as she looked from side to side but saw nothing. Clair feels a recognisable pair of hands run over her neck and along her shoulders, causing her to tense up and shiver out of pleasure. As she does her cheeks blush bright red and she shifts a little as he plays with her hair and talks to her quietly, "its fine ... its only me. Thought you'd like the company was all". This caused her to blush ever more as she felt Charlie do it again, setting her off further. She finishes putting her nightwear on and turns around to look at him, blushing, he's wearing his black jeans and a thin, armless shirt. Charlie walks over slowly to her and looks down into her deep eyes, getting lost in them for a moment before she looks back at him and leans into him. Clearly seeing where she is going, he takes her by the waist and puts her into the wall roughly: kissing her while he gently pushed her into the wall while she wraps her legs around his waist and pushes into him, moaning a little. Getting turned on by this, he picked her up by the ass and kissed her deeper into the wall still while running a hand down her inner thigh to wind her up. Getting further turned on by this, she moans louder and gets rougher against him as her breathing increases. Prompting charlie to slowly start to undo his belt as he runs his spare hand over her shoulder and down her arm again, leading it up her shirt. This causes her shirt to slip down exposing one of her breasts, further setting charlie off who fully takes her shirt off and kisses her neck: gently biting. Clair moans loudly at this and bucks her hips into him hard, causing him to put his hand down her trousers and start to finger her as she feels him go hard. Turned on further, Clair pushes into him so far they fall back onto the bed, her on top. A look of pleasure forms on there faces as she moves against him rougher than ever, charlie takes both there trousers down and squeezes her ass as he pulls her closer to him while his bulge rubs up against her underwear . Suddenly, she pulls both their underwear down sits on him with his shaft going into her causing her to scream her name and start to ride him. Charlie throws his head back and moans a little as he spanks her, she speeds up. Charlie suddenly flips them over and holds her hands above her as he kisses her deeply and she bucks into him as he hits her sweet spot, screaming his name. Causing him to focus on that spot and move his hands down to spank her, as he does this her walls tighten around him prompting her to scratch his back and arch hers. "i thought you'd like that ... you dirty little slut", he says seductively to her as he gets closer and closer with each thrust into her. Clair flips them again but this time she slowly moves down and puts him in her mouth, slowly starting to suck him off causing him to moan her name loudly as he gets really close. She speeds up, swirling her tongue around his tip as he screams her name and explodes in her mouth as he bucks his head back violently. She swallows and looks at him tired but lustful, charlie flips her over gently and starts to finger her before beginning to eat her out; she gasps and moans loudly as she claws at the bed sheets while he grabs her ass and pulls her closer to him, getting rougher and faster as she gets close and screams his name louder. Wishing to tease her he stops and lays her on her chest as he takes her hair and pulls her into him, taking her from behind, she moans again and her breathing increases. he takes her by the thighs and pulls her into him, spanking her ass and biting her neck again, she gets really close as he runs his hands over her body again squeezing her breasts before he moves down further and takes her ass while fingering her: she screams his name as she cums over his fingers and breathes heavily. The two of them lay there, catching there breath as they fall asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

the sun creaped above the horizon, lighting up the distance around and waking Clair. She sluggishly opened her eyes to find him gone, realising he most likely went to fix the car up she got out of bed and put on some shorts and a slightly too tight shirt before heading down to the kitchen. Heavy metal greeted her as dean was stood in just his jeans, frying eggs as he quietly muttered along to the track and swayed in tune with it. Tapping her foot, Clair simply stood in the door frame and closed her eyes listening to it. A smile formed on deans face as he spoke in his deep voice without turning around, " hey Clair ... you look rather good this morning", she blushed and thanks him; looking out the window as she sighs. "whats up, cutie", he asks as he begins laying the eggs out on plate. "just wish i had a family ... and somebody that loved me back", looking confused dean brought her a plate over and sat across from her. Faintly smiling at her he eats a little, "what about charlie ... i though you two where a thing". clair looked at him, a tear forming in her eye slightly, " i ... i don't know anymore. i feel ashough hes becoming ... distant". Looking at her sympathetically, dean considered his words carefully ( a rare thing for dean), " that is odd ... im here for ya, i always have been". Clair found comfort in that and blushed, looking into his eyes, "thanks dean ... that means a lot to me". A moment passes as he looks over her body until she notices and he awkwardly looks away, "should I erm ... get a shirt on?", this causes clair to blush more and shake her head a little. " its ... its fine, ill finish up and head off if u wanna be alone", as she says this she puts her plate in the sink, shaking her ass a little as she walks. " na .. na, its fine. Id much rather you stayed", dean was clearly trying to flirt wich causes her to blush further. "im gonna go have a shower", as she says this she walks up the stairs and gets undressed as she gets in; singing radioactive as she does. After a few moments she hears the door lock behind her but thinks nothing off it, playing with her hair and continuing to sing. Clair turns her back to the curtain as she hears the curtain pull across and back again and feels two hands placed on her hips. She turns around to him and blushes, dean smiles at her and looks over her again before smiling down into her eyes as she blushes and turns from him. "its fine Clair ... i won't do anything you don't want me to", she still doesn't turn to him but is clearly nervous. "dean ... I've liked you for ages but i just don't know how to react to all this", dean places his hand on her should and and moved it down to her chest slowly, "i know how your reacting ... the question is do u wanna ". Clair moans slightly at the touch of his hand as she looks up at him, "b ... both", blushing more for stuttering. Smirking at this, dean sneakily moves his hand down and runs it over her while he runs his other hand over her face. "don't worry ... so do I", once he's said this he starts to finger her gently causing her to moan even more. After feeling him go hard against her, he asks if she wants to be turned around to which she nods. "you sure Clair ... you can't go back after this", dean sounds conserved for her but she nods, biting her lip, "don't blame me after then", he says with a smirk as he pulls her into him and kisses her deeply; her kissing back. Moving against him roughly, he moves into her and bites her neck (something she adores) causing her to gasp and moan very loudly. Dean simply continues and begins fingering her again while clair keeps moaning and scratching his back witch turns him on further, causing dean to emit a noise nor pure pleasure while he enters her, still biting her neck. Moaning louder, she bites her lip as dean speeds up and puts her into the wall resulting in her scratching his back again and bucking her hips into him. Water falls over the both while dean moves his hands down to her ass and squeezes it, Clair can feel him getting close. Clair releases around him as her walls tighten around his shaft and she scream his name, causing dean to finish and catch his breath. "that was ... your amazing Clair", he says still trying to get his breath. Looking up at him, she smirks; "so are you ..." still catching her breath. They both decide to clean up and go downstairs as they hear Sammy wake up. Clair giggles, "good timing Sammy".


End file.
